Enough
by sillysac
Summary: Extended chapter from Allure. Plus a bonus chapter 1/16/2011. Lemonade... He put a finger on my collarbone, letting it trail down to my belly button before he pulled it away.
1. Enough

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hush, Hush._

_Author's note: This is a one-shot lemon. Be warned though, if you have not read Allure, my Hush, Hush fan fic, some parts of this will not make sense. It will be confusing, I believe. So yes, this is a lemon, but it is also an extended chapter from Allure. It's from the epilogue._

_I'm glad to have it out here to be read. It's a different style from my usual lemons. I'd say it's closer to lemonade, actually. Not as desciptive, focusing more on the feelings and emotions.  
_

_So please enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Nora," Mom called from her car. "Remember what we discussed, okay?"

I waved at her and smiled. "I'll remember Mom."

She gave me a lingering look, perhaps contemplating discussing it again, but rolled up her window. The car started and she backed out of the driveway without another word.

I watched her drive away until the car disappeared around a bend in the road. When I turned to walk back into the house, Patch was leaning against the door frame, dressed in pair of jeans and a t-shirt I would have preferred off. It was the same one he wore to paint my mother's room and had a large smear across the chest. The memory of painting together sent a flush to my cheeks.

Patch noticed right away and smiled crookedly. "Does my mere presence turn you into a silly, blushing girl?

"Never," I replied. "Well, maybe. Sometimes," I reprimanded, grinning. My mood was too good to spoil with embarrassment. Without my mother around to keep me on my toes, I could relax with Patch and enjoy being together.

Even after Vee's catatonic state, she didn't trust Patch. It was always going to be a working relationship with those two, despite his excellent track record as my boyfriend. Not once since Vee's abduction had Patch kept me out past curfew—and my mom cut it back exceptionally early for the summer—and he'd also been a perfect gentleman to her.

Perhaps it was a little disrespectful of me to lie and tell my mom that Patch was out with a friend for the three days she would be away, but what was I to do? There was no way she would leave if I told her Patch would be around, and I wanted her to go—for both our sakes. My mom needed the money and I needed time with Patch.

I loved her, but the tension between us had grown ever since I brought Vee home.

Relieved that I could be openly affectionate with my boyfriend again, I closed the gap between us. My hands ached to touch him anywhere, to feel his warmth even with the heat of the summer. There was something about being connected to him that always brought me a sense of safety.

His arms quickly enveloped me and held me close. It was a sensitive moment for the both of us. I knew my mom had been harder on him than me, and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. She had to come around to the idea of us being together for the long haul.

Patch kissed the top of my head and let his hands move up and into my hair. His fingers tangled in my curls and began to massage my scalp. I let out a small noise of pleasure as he moved onto my neck, undoing balls of stress.

I couldn't keep my hands still and moved them down and under the hem of his shirt, loving how smooth and muscular his lower back felt. My need for him to kiss me went through the roof, and before I even considered asking, he cupped my face and kissed me hard.

Without breaking apart, we shuffled back into the house, me having almost no chance to kick the door shut. I hardly registered the _click_ of the door, too consumed by Patch.

His lips were greedy, pressing hard on my own, and I responded just as eagerly, opening to him. I felt the brush of his stubble as his lips wandered from mine, and his cheek rubbed the base of my throat.

"Remember the little thing you said to me, a few weeks ago?" he asked, keeping his mouth tantalizingly close to my skin. I swallowed as I felt a flush rush to my cheeks at the intimacy of his touch.

I racked my brain for which precise _thing_ he was referring to. It was hard to think with him so close. "Maybe," I said and pulled his face back to mine. I wasn't done kissing yet. My memory could come back at a later time.

Again, he pulled away, this time he put his hands on my shoulders and took a step back. "Look at me."

"I am," I replied, confused. Why would I want to observe him at a time like this?

I did as he said, taking my time examining his jeans—they looked a little worse for the wear, albeit very sexy, in the way they were faded and torn in spots. I noticed another paint stain on his shirt that I had purposely put there. Sighing, I put my hands up in defeat.

"I don't get it."

"That's because you're not looking in the right spot." He grinned.

I looked at his face again. Really looked this time.

"Oh... OH!" I exclaimed finally understanding. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Your eyes." They had returned to their unnatural blue, which indicated his sense of touch had returned.

We stood there, just looking at each other. I felt a sudden shyness I hadn't felt in months with Patch, afraid to touch him again.

What had I gotten myself into?

_Angel,_ he said to my mind. _I'm not suggesting we strip naked right here_.

He tucked a wayward curl behind my ear and cupped the back of my neck. I felt a very slight tremor in his hand as he touched me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. "I mean, what I said—it was all in the moment. Adrenaline... and all that."

He pulled his hand back to his face, rubbing his jaw to hide his mouth.

"You _are_ nervous."

Not answering was the best answer I could get from him. But it didn't make sense. I knew I was nervous about the whole idea. Giving him my body, as well as my love was no small task. And he wasn't the virgin in this situation.

"It's not _that_," Patch responded to my thoughts. "I want you quite bad."

I ignored the fluttering in my stomach at his words. "Then what is it?"

He stayed silent.

I began to wonder if we even had the same expectations. Up until today, we hadn't even gotten into this kind of talk. If I could even call it a talk. Patch wasn't giving me many answers.

"Okay," I said after a long silence. There was no point standing in the entrance. "I'm going up to my room. Join me if you want."

I turned and made my way to the stairs, well aware of his view of my legs. My wardrobe this afternoon consisted of a tank top and boxer shorts that I had worn to bed. My morning routine had been discarded today, with my mother's talk and her leaving, I hadn't bothered getting dressed. The summer's heat was still there, so I had forgone long bottoms.

If my legs weren't enough to entice Patch to follow... well, I was relieved to hear his soft footsteps following me up. Anticipation filled my body as I realised exactly what I was getting myself into. And the strangest part was that I knew how much I wanted Patch now.

Patch followed me into my room, silently closing the door and met me where I was now sitting on my bed. He sat beside me, making the bed dip significantly lower, and I adjusted my body so I leaned into him.

My cell phone rang, cutting through our silence. I looked over to my bedside table, not finding it there, and stood up. It had a faded sound, like it was buried in something. I crossed over to my dresser, finding the ring louder in that vicinity. Sneaking a look back at Patch, his expression carefully collected, I turned and opened my bra drawer. I didn't think as I took out a handful of bras and dumped them on the floor beside me. My phone was suspiciously placed at the bottom of the drawer and I plucked it out and answered it in one motion.

"Hello?"

"NORA!" Vee's typical greeting blasted into my ear. I actually had to pull the phone away from my head as she continued to talk.

"Hi Vee," I replied as I knelt down to pick up my wayward bras. I tossed them into the drawer as Vee continued to talk.

"You would not believe what happened."

I'm sure I could list off a few things that could have happened. Her parents could have gone away for a few days, she might have gotten even more clothes at a sale, heck, she could have just found a long lost sock. Vee was loveable, but she tended to make things a lot more exciting than they really were.

"What happened?" I asked; glad to hear her excited over anything again. She had been depressed for weeks now, and it was the first time she had called me with such enthusiasm.

There was a shuffling from the other end of the phone and I heard Vee giggle.

"Is someone there with you?"

"Maybe..." Vee mumbled something else.

There was definitely someone with her.

"It's Samuel," she declared.

I almost dropped my phone.

"Samuel?" I repeated. I looked over my shoulder at Patch. He climbed off the bed and walked over to me. I quickly put my phone on loud speaker and held it in front of me.

"He's back, Nora! I don't know how, but he's here right now. Listen..." I could hear the distinct male sound to the other person in the room with Vee this time.

I looked at Patch, nervous that it could be someone messing with her. He had his brows drawn in, but he nodded his head.

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to come over? Patch is with me."

"No—God no, don't come over, whatever you do. I just wanted to share the good news."

I answered slowly. "Okay. Call me later when I can come over."

"Tomorrow?" Vee asked.

"Sure."

We said our parting words and I hung up the phone, completely confused. I bent down to pick up the remaining bras from the floor needing something to do. Forgetting that Patch was standing right by me, I tossed up my leopard printed bra I had purchased with Vee, intent on having it land in my dresser. I caught a glimpse of Patch's hand reaching out to catch it before it dropped down.

I stood up, flustered, and held out my hand. He looked at me, then back to the bra, not offering it up. I wished I could be the one to invade minds and know what he was thinking.

_I'm thinking_, Patch replied, _that I would like to see this on you sometime soon_.

I willed myself not to flush red. "That could be arranged."

Smiling slyly, he handed the bra back. I took it and placed it under several other bras, closing the drawer. It was then I wasn't sure what to do next. We had come to a bit of a stalemate. If anything were to happen, I would have to make the next move, say the words. The idea of what we were both skirting around was very exciting, yet bizarrely scary. This was Patch, my boyfriend and guardian angel that I was with. I loved him, he loved me. It should have been simple. Yet I couldn't make the words come from my lips.

Seeing the conflict in my face, Patch drew me into him, holding my head to his chest. I stood there, feeling the calm rhythm of his breathing. It was a safe position. I slowly relaxed and draped my arms over his shoulders, tipping my head up to invite him in for a kiss.

His lips were slow and reassuring. There was no rush to the way we kissed and I felt my body meld into his. It was right, the connection between us and I felt that if I wanted to take this to the next level, it was now.

I pulled back just enough for Patch to run his lips along my jaw, his tongue flicking out every so often to taste my skin. The mixture of saliva and his breath brought gooseflesh to my body and I shuddered slightly at the sensation.

I opened my mouth to say something alluring, but something completely different slipped out. "I'm scared."

I clamped my lips closed, regretting the words right away.

Patch took his mouth from my face, and rested his forehead against mine so all I could see was him.

"Why?"

I stared into his eyes, seeing the love and affection he had for me.

"For both of us. I don't want you to fall again. It's not worth it—I'm not—"

"You are, Angel. Don't say it."

"But—" Patch silenced me again with a kiss. I didn't bring up any more objections as he slid his arms around me and led us over to the bed. I was walking backwards and let out a small noise of surprise when my knees hit my mattress and I fell. Patch came down right on top of me, keeping himself up on his hands and knees.

With a bit of a giggle, I pulled by body into the centre of the bed, conscious of how warm I was beginning to feel. With Patch right over top of me, our combined weight made me sink deeply into the mattress. I reached up and pulled him down onto me. He kept his arms propped beside me, but the rest of his body touched me almost everywhere. Our legs were tangled in no time, our chests flush to one another, and the combined heat of our bodies made me sweat behind my neck.

I realised then that despite my hesitations, I wanted him. It didn't matter if I was scared, or completely new to this, I wanted Patch.

"Kiss me," I told him.

He obliged, coming down slowly onto me, letting his body press more into me as he supported himself less. It was amazing how good his body felt flush to mine and I found myself pulling him closer, letting all of his weight down.

Our lips hardly touched at first. It was brief taste of what I hoped to come. I couldn't help but sigh.

I hitched my leg up and around his back, urging his body to lie even closer to mine. Patch wouldn't bring his lower half any closer. He pulled back, unwilling, and I let out a noise of complaint.

He looked at me; his eyes giving away emotions he so seldom let come to the surface. I could see the same need and want I felt in myself.

"I don't think... It's not a good idea, Nora."

He tried to pull back more, to put a greater distance between us, but I wanted nothing of it. I put my hands on his shoulders and dug in, keeping him close.

It didn't make sense how in a matter of minutes we had switched roles.

"Why not?" I asked, defiant. "You seemed eager before."

"And you didn't," he countered smartly. "Don't get me wrong—I want you. I've already said it, and I will say it a hundred times more. It feels amazing to be holding you, feeling you under me. These sensations are so good that all I want to do is tear the clothes off your body and ravish you."

I blushed at that. There was no way to hide the heat from my cheeks, quickly spreading to the skin above my breasts.

Catching the sudden redness, Patch bent and kissed the swell of each my breasts. I shuddered in pleasure.

"Then do so," I encouraged, not wanting to hear the 'but' part of his speech. "It won't be hard."

I could feel him smile against my skin. He looked up and I could see his doubt wavering.

I had to convince him. "I want you just as bad, you know. You'd be doing us a disfavour if you walk out of my bedroom right now."

He looked to be contemplating my suggestion. With a hand on his chin to disguise his mouth, he thought my words over. It seemed like forever before he dropped his arm and laid it beside my head.

"You're right," he agreed finally.

I knew then, when he looked at me, that I had him. I may not have him forever, but I knew that for tonight, he was mine and I was his, and that was all we needed right now.

He didn't move to lie on top of me again, but to his credit, he sat back on his legs and tugged his shirt up and over his head, discarding it beside my bed. When Patch caught my eye, he raised one perfect eyebrow in question.

I thought it was perhaps one of those, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours,' situations as Patch stayed in his position, waiting.

"Help me," I said, feeling bold.

Patch was none the reluctant, placing his hands on the hem of my shirt. Slowly, he let each finger slip under the material, touching my stomach, fanning out so I could feel his hands all over me. He took his time peeling my shirt up, feeling the soft expanse of my skin, only letting his hands move to my sides once he reached the bottom of my breasts. There, he rubbed me with his thumbs before moving to the sides of my ribs. I sucked in a breath as he moved my shirt even higher, exposing me to him for the first time.

I sat up and helped him dispose of the garment, leaving me completely bare on my upper half.

Patch looked like he was examining a painting. There was an expression of mild consideration across his features, but nothing to truly give away what he was thinking.

His face stayed calm and collected as he tentatively reached out and stroked me between my breasts. The touch was almost as light as a feather, meant to be felt, but nothing more. His hand moved over my breasts one at a time next, and I felt my nipples harden at his light touch.

I sighed in pleasure and took his distraction to look at him, to observe the tiny details I never had taken to time to see.

It was easier this way, noticing the pulse at the base of his throat, beating fast and regular, than to just sit there.

My gaze slipped lower, purely out of curiosity, and I looked back up swiftly. Patch must have caught my wandering eyes and let out a little chuckle.

"I can't say I'm not excited."

"I wouldn't argue," I replied dryly, keeping my eyes averted. Was it even possible for my blush to deepen? My whole body heated with embarrassment.

Patch took my chin in his hand and made me look at his face. "If we're doing this, you're going to want to get used to seeing me... all of me."

He had a good point.

I let my gaze linger down again, making my eyes stay down. It wasn't difficult, the second time. It was actually quite intriguing, seeing the tightness in his pants that had never been there before—at least not to my knowing.

This time, I trailed both hands down his chest, pausing at the hem of his pants for a moment before I undid the button. His zipper was next, and I slid it down fast, the noise of the metal loud and clear in my room. I was hardly breathing at this point.

If he could take my shirt off with ease, I could do his pants, I reasoned. My fingers were relatively steady as I tugged his pants down. What I wasn't expecting was Patch being commando. I stopped as I came to this realisation.

Not waiting, Patch kicked his pants off, completely exposed to me. He showed no signs of embarrassment, confident in his blessings. I couldn't blame him, as I looked. He was... sizeable, I thought.

I swallowed, knowing that it was once again my turn.

Patch, either reading my thoughts, or knowing what needed to be done next, put his hands on my hips. His fingers took a light grip on my bottoms and with a quick tug; I was just as naked as him.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Patch asked, amused.

I must have had a look on my face that suggested the opposite, but I shook my head despite my feelings.

"I'm going to touch you, to make sure you're ready, okay, Angel?" Patch made sure I looked at him.

I was out of words for the moment, so I nodded and waited.

He didn't trail his hands down my body again. This time he started at my foot, moving quickly up the underneath part of my calf, slowing at my thigh and making circles there before he touched me at my core.

He let out a very quiet curse, and I could tell why. I hadn't been completely aware of how _ready_ I was, but with him touching me, we both knew that there wouldn't be any more necessary coaxing. Physically, I was more than prepared for this. It was only my mind that needed to catch up.

I pushed myself up so I could kiss Patch again, needing his lips as reassurance. He was an eager participant as our tongues met and tangled in my mouth. It was almost enough, only I could feel a throbbing between my legs now, needing to be satiated. I let my lips trail over his cheeks and up to his ear where I whispered "I think now would be a good time, Patch."

He turned his head, to find my lips once more.

He crawled between my legs, using his knees to push my own apart, finding a comfortable place between them.

I saw him open his mouth to talk. Likely to explain how he didn't want to hurt me. I didn't need to hear it, I already knew, so I put a hand on his lips.

"I know, you don't have to warn me."

He nipped my fingers lightly. "I love you."

"Ditto."

Patch took me then, fast and swift. I couldn't contain the cry as I felt him push into me. There weren't enough words to describe the sensations I felt all at once; pain, fear, relief, love, courage. I just knew, deep in my heart, we were doing the right thing. That consummating our love was nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to fear.

I was hardly aware of the breath I was holding, until Patch whispered in my ear, "Breathe, Nora. You need to breathe."

The air flowed out of me in a long rush, making my lungs ache, and I was quick to fill them again. Now that my head had cleared, I could properly feel my body. There was a lot more pain than anything. I felt hurt mixed with a sensation that was slowly making its way to the surface.

"Oh God," I let out in a shaky voice.

"Let's not bring Him into this," Patch said in a low voice. He sounded serious.

I laughed lightly. "Okay. How about 'Oh, _Patch_!'" I made sure to draw out his name.

He kissed my nose and smiled broadly. He was good at distractions.

I shifted on the mattress, trying to get used to the fullness between my legs. It was not simple task, and I couldn't deny the pain still there.

"Do you think..." I stopped.

Took a long breath in and out.

Looked at Patch.

"Can you move?" The words were out before I could put enough thought into them.

"I most certainly can. The question is, are you ready?" He no longer seemed amused. There was a look on his face I could only identify as aroused. Plain and simple.

I nodded, tired of words.

Patch, likely done with talking, too, bent down to take my lips again. He tasted as delicious as he had before, only I could also taste saltiness on his skin. With the heat of the afternoon still lingering in my bedroom, combined with our closeness, staying dry was impossibility. There was slickness to both our skins that, as Patch cautiously started to move his hips, eased the friction between us.

It came more naturally than I could have ever predicted, creating a natural rhythm between our bodies. I moved more cautiously than Patch, unsure with my movements, but well enough to cause him to moan in pleasure and drop down onto me. Lying inches above me, I could feel the hardness of my nipples brushing against his chest as he moved.

I would have never thought hearing sounds of pleasure from a man would be so attractive, but the noise Patch made only drove my own needs up the wall. The pain had all but receded, just a small part of my conscious as our bodies worked together.

Needing something to grab onto, and not thinking clearly enough to grab onto Patch's backside, I let my arms splay out, grasping the sheets with a tight squeeze. I put all my pain and pleasure into the sheets, letting a few sounds escape my lips.

Patch let his head fall back, giving me a fantastic view of his neck. Without thinking, I let go of the sheets and propped my upper body up on one arm, using my other to wrap around his shoulder to better access his neck. My tongue darted out to taste his skin, savouring it.

Startled by my movement, Patch slipped and fell down, pressing me flat against the mattress.

"Christ!" he let out in a startled voice.

"We shouldn't include him either," I voiced, taking a jab at his earlier comment.

Patch stopped his movement and propped himself back up to look at me. "You are unbelievable, Nora."

I offered him a weak smile. "Would it be too much for me to ask you to just shut up and keep going? I had a nice view from down here."

I hardly saw his pirate smile before he bent his head down to whisper in my ear. "You're asking for trouble."

"Good," I replied, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Is that your middle name by any chance?"

He still didn't move.

Feeling bold, I moved my hips up, just enough so our hips bucked. I felt a wave of pleasure roll through my belly, and I was certain, by the look Patch gave me, that he felt something similar too. Before I could lose my confidence, I repeated the movement, keeping the motion up this time.

"Care to join in?" I raised an eyebrow, mostly successful in the venture.

Patch took a single finger and placed it at my collar bone. With a sly grin, he moved it down achingly slow, taking time to zigzag across my breasts, draw a circle around my belly button, stopping only where we were connected.

I felt a surge of excitement as he moved his hand back up, cupping my head in the process, and began to meet my movements with perfect synchronization. We moved at a faster pace, with my confidence helping push us along.

My hands moved of their own accord this time, feeling Patch's chest and abdominal muscles. I could admire his body from this position, seeing over his shoulder the way his bottom clenched and relaxed as we moved.

It was watching him, feeling him, and moving with him that set off the beginning of the end. I didn't recognize it at first, the clenching and tightening. But as Patch's rhythm began to outpace my own, I knew that both he and I were coming to a close.

I didn't fight it as waves of pleasure took over my body, and I could tell that Patch was doing the same. We rode out our highs together; making noises I'm sure I would have been embarrassed of in any other situation.

As I came back down to reality, Patch rolled onto his side, pulling me into his embrace. We stayed in the middle of my bed, cuddling, letting our lungs return to a normal pace before I ventured into normal conversation.

"So, it's still hot outside, isn't it?"

"You mean, the sex was great, but you'd rather not talk about it?" Patch replied quickly.

I shrugged, uncommitted.

"Is it always like this?" I motioned to our bodies, still entwined on top of the sheets.

"The euphoria? Most of the time," he answered honestly.

I thought that over. He had a good point there.

"It feels like the world has melted away."

Patch had moved so he had his face buried in my hair. His hand drew lazy circles on my breast.

"Could you imagine what Vee would say if she knew this is what we were doing?" I couldn't help but think of my best friend. Over the months, her innuendoes had gotten worse.

"Let's not bring her into the conversation right now," Patch told me. He looked mockingly serious.

As if someone was listening in on our conversation, my cell phone trilled. I reached over Patch for it, worried it could be Mom, or even Dorothea—who would be stopping by in the morning to check up on me—and looked at the caller I.D. I laughed loudly as I saw who it was.

"Speak of the devil... Hello, Vee?" I said.

"Nora? Is that you?"

"Um, yes. Who else could it be?"

"Oh," she said. "It's just... you sound different than earlier. It's almost husky. Your voice, I mean. Are you with Patch?"

I stayed silent, afraid of what she was thinking.

"OMIGOD! You are. And you just did the nasty, didn't you?"

I ran a hand over my face, hot from embarrassment. "Vee..." I warned.

Vee let out a slew of indecipherable noises I could only guess was glee. When she calmed down she spoke again in her normal voice. "Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for dinner, double date, but if you'd rather stay—"

"Dinner sounds fantastic, Vee," I cut her off, knowing Patch could hear everything. "Where and when?"

"Dunno yet. I'll text you in an hour. Is that long enough? I mean if you need more time—I can wait."

"An hour is perfect." I ran my fingers through my hair, finding a lot of tangles. An hour would be cutting it close with a shower.

"Okay! Send Patch my love." Vee hung up before I could say anymore.

I let out a sigh of regret and tossed my phone onto the end of the bed.

Patch twisted his fingers in my hair, making a bigger mess of it. I put a hand over his, letting him entwine his fingers in mine instead.

"We have a double date."

He scrunched his nose in disapproval, but didn't argue. "I would have preferred to stay here, enjoying your legs."

"You can still enjoy them. In the shower, right now."

One side of his mouth curved up. "Need help standing, do you?"

"Possibly, now get up; we have tangles to undo in my hair if I want to look decent."

"I like the look," he objected, pulling a long strand of hair away from my shoulder. "You look like a lioness."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, pulling Patch with me.

I made my hand into a claw and batted it in his direction. "Roar," I mocked.

Patch caught my hand and kissed my palm. His eyes were black again.

"How... when did that happen?" I placed our entwined hands on his temple, using the back of mine to stroke the soft skin there.

He shrugged, unanswering.

I decided not to push him for an answer and leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "This was more than I could have ever imagined."

"I know," he winked, the seriousness gone from his face. "Just don't tell anyone I did it because I love you."

I smiled and agreed. "I love you too."

We made our way off my bed, still caught up in the excitement of our actions. I knew, without a doubt, what we had done was the right thing. I wasn't sure if Patch would lose his wings again, if sensations would come to his body again, or if we were even safe from other angels. All I knew was that our love was real and permanent, and it was enough.

* * *

_For all of you that followed me from Allure, this is the offical end now. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I'm glad it's complete, and not just in progress any more._

_Leave me a note?  
_

_-Sillysac  
_


	2. Insatiable

_AN: Well, I never thought I would be adding a chapter to an extended epilogue, yet here I am. I was looking at the date of when I first submitted Allure, and it was almost a year ago this January. What had me surprised was the fact that lovely readers are still favouriting and watching this one stand-alone. It makes me very happy inside to know that even after Crescendo came out, people are reading Allure and Enough. You all rock, thank you!  
_

_Since Crescendo has come out, this makes my story very, very AU. I won't say why, in case there are people who have yet to read the sequel. _

_This is mostly just lemonade. Nothing overly graphic, but there is sex. I couldn't help myself. I ploughed through 5 books in 13 days and realised I needed to write a little smut. There hadn't been quite enough in the books I just read. _

_Now I'm rambling. I will stop. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

I thought that after thrashing around under Patch, just as naked as he, I would have no reservations about climbing into the shower with him. Turns out I was wrong.

Once we were enclosed in the small space of the bathroom, the haze of lust gone, I felt extremely shy in my naked skin. That damn blush gave away my inklings, which had Patch on alert right away. He brushed a hand over my shoulder, turning me around to face him. I avoided his eyes.

_God, where has the sex kitten gone?_ I asked myself.

Patch, either choosing to ignore my inner ramblings, or had missed the thought, said nothing. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to break the silence.

I sighed, knowing he was going to wait until I blabbed. "We don't have to... _do_ anything in the shower, do we?"

I looked down, catching red on my thighs. My cheeks flared with more heat. How could I have forgotten?

He must have caught my gaze because he pulled my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "I love you. I'd never force you into anything. Except that bra." One side of his mouth lifted up. Even with my serious mood hanging over the two of us, he found a way to crack through it.

I smiled faintly, able to appreciate his attempt at humouring me.

"Let's get in the shower, there are a tons of tangles in your hair." He plucked a loose strand from behind my ear and showed me what I already knew.

I nodded and turned on the water hot. Despite the summer heat, I needed the water scalding hot. When I was under the stream I let out a moan of bliss. It was heaven on the sore muscles in my back and legs, loosening the tension.

I jumped when Patch wrapped his arms around my waist, a bar of soap gliding over my sensitive skin. When it came to the crevice between my legs, Patch took deliberate care not to rub hard. The skin felt sore and over sensitive even with his careful touch. Either he sensed the sudden tension in my body, or he read my thoughts and pulled his fingers away once the soap had been liberally applied. It didn't stop him from running the bar of soap it in small circles over other parts of my flesh, drawing back only to get me to turn around. He kept his eyes on my face while he repeated the process on my back. I smirked when he took extra care on my bottom, squeezing it slightly before he pulled back again.

"I could have done that," I mentioned when he pushed me further under the water to rinse off the soap. My eyes were closed as I let the water soak my hair.

His hands ran through my hair, careful not to tug where they stopped in knots. "Where's the fun in just watching?"

My eyes stayed closed, making my skin hyper aware of his touch, and let him pour shampoo on my head. His fingers worked magic, carefully undoing the worst of my tangles. Attacking them with a brush was useless, but the care he was taking to help tame my curls was the best solution I knew.

When he finished with the conditioner he pulled away. I opened my eyes to look at him.

With the majority of the water on me, Patch was still dry. I grabbed hold of one of his arms and pulled him, manoeuvring our bodies so he could stand in my spot. His dark hair hung longer wet, covering his eyes. I pushed his hair back, not wanting my view obscured.

There was a larger drop of water that I watched slide down his chin, splatter on his chest, and travel further south. I bit my lip and continued my gaze downwards. I let out a short gasp.

Patch just chuckled deeply in the back of his throat. "I can't help it. You're so bloody sexy in the shower. Just like I imagined." He put a finger on my collarbone, letting it trail down to my belly button before he pulled it away.

I groaned and closed my eyes. I wanted a simple shower, but his hands were doing a pretty good job convincing me otherwise. "Don't stop," I said in a hushed tone.

He complied and put both hands on me, fingers splayed on my rib cage. "I'm not going to take you in here, not so soon after. But I do have a few tricks up my sleeves," he murmured in my ear before he licked the skin just below it.

I shivered in anticipation. My nipples hardened in reaction.

His hands moved up, cupping my breasts. It took all I had to not moan. I bit down on his shoulder to keep silent.

Patch growled and pressed his body flush with mine. We moved backward until my back was to the wall. I didn't need to look at his eyes to know they were blue.

_Just kiss me,_ I spoke to him in my mind.

He obliged and kissed me harder than he had before. His lips moved with mine feverishly, his tongue jutting out to meet mine. We stayed like that in the shower, hardly any of the water hitting us as we embraced. Patch bit down on my lower lip when I pulled back for air, then he let it go to lick water off my chin. I was panting, needing air, but wanting him to kiss me more.

Patch moved his hips forward and I could feel his need, hard and ready on my belly. Without thinking I reached down, grasping it with a firm hand. Before he could react, I moved my hand in a steady motion. I put my other one on the small of his back, keeping him close.

His only movement was to reach out on either side of me, resting his forearms on the wall of the shower.

I peeked up at him, trying to gage his reaction. His eyes were only slightly open, his jaw slack. I could see blue eyes peeking out from under his dark lashes. My earlier guess was right.

My gaze stayed on his face, watching his features change ever so slightly as I changed my grip, pumping him at a faster speed. Every so often Patch's hips would move forward, changing the rhythm.

There was a slight change to his breathing, then his hand came down over mine, adjusting the pressure I was applying. "Just a little harder, Angel..."

He bent his head down to kiss me just as I felt his body convulse. When he released his grip, I brought my hand up to his face. I caressed his cheek as his mouth continued its slow motion on my lips.

If we could have stayed like this, I would never argue. Only, the heat took a turn for the worse and soon we were standing under cold water. "I hate to say it, but I think you have me beat, this time," Patch announced and turned off the water. "I'll have to return the favour later."

I nodded, shivering partly from the difference in temperature, but mostly from the promise he made. Patch was out of the shower, towel in hand before I even had the mind to step out. He held it out for me, wrapping it snug around my body. He pulled a second one off the shelf and tied it low on his hips before he opened the door, letting out the steam.

Vee had called my cell phone four times while Patch was having his way with me on my bed. Things hadn't gotten far when my house phone went off. Patch grumbled but let me answer it.

I was reluctant to pick up, knowing by the time on my alarm clock that we were already running behind.

"Just checking to see if you're still coming," Vee said after I greeted her. "You weren't in the middle of anything, were you?" Her voice was just a little too innocent.

"Nope," I answered, refusing to give us away a second time.

"Good. So we'll be seeing you in twenty minutes and not a moment later?"

I mumbled a yes and hung up after saying good-bye.

Patch was on me again before I put the phone down. It landed on the floor with a loud thump, but I could care less if it broke. His mouth was sinfully good on my skin, and all purpose of getting ready disappeared.

We were only twenty minutes late when Patch drove up to the restaurant. He made up for lost time, going double over the speed limit.

The waitress gave Patch a once-over when we made it inside, and once her back was turned to me, I shot her daggers.

"If looks could kill," Patch whispered in my ear before nibbling on the lobe a moment. His action made me stumble and he grabbed my shoulder to keep me walking.

_I'm turning into a mess and we've been here thirty seconds,_ I complained.

_But a hot mess,_ Patch added to my grumblings. I brushed his hand away as it squeezed my butt, intent on keeping some semblance of my cool demeanour.

Vee was sitting with Samuel in a corner booth, lip locked with him. It was almost indecent the way he was holding her, but after thinking him dead, I could understand their need for closeness.

The waitress cleared her throat when we approached. Samuel broke off first, gave the waitress a smug grin, then a small wave to Patch and me. Vee looked just as cool when she sat back in her spot. I knew I would never be able to that.

She caught sight of the waitress, who was doing a poor job at hiding her irritation. "_Well,_ if you put us in a secluded area, what did you expect?"

"Vee!" I exclaimed.

My best friend sighed and looked at the waitress. "Sorry. I will refrain from embarrassing public encounters while in your restaurant." She turned to me. "Happy?"

"Mostly," I replied, scooting in beside her. "Samuel, um, hi." I waved at him.

Last I had seen him he had sort of died, then turned into golden light and disappeared. He looked the same, blonde hair, dark eyes, and very striking features.

"Hi," he said back with a small smile.

I looked over to see Patch scrutinizing him with a cold stare. His eyes still had a bit of the blue in them. I elbowed him several times until the frown on his face changed into a grim line. It wasn't a nice look either, but it would do. Patch had every reason to be sceptical; no guardian angel had disappeared and come back. He had explained his reservations on the way over.

I had argued that he couldn't be here to do harm, not without raising the suspicion of other angels. I reasoned that if he had come back for harm, she'd likely have another guardian angel lined up for her protection. Still, Patch held onto his suspicions.

"You aren't an angel any more are you?" Patch cut strait to business.

Samuel leaned back, assessing Patch in a similar fashion. "Nope." He pointed to his eyes. "See these? They're green."

When I got a better look, I could see his eyes weren't black like I assumed, but a dark forest green.

"And what are you, if you aren't an angel?" I asked.

He looked to Vee first, then to me. "I suppose I'm human. My sensations aren't completely there, but they've been coming slowly. It started with my eyes, then my skin. I still don't eat, but I'm sure if things keep developing the way they are, that will come too."

I looked at Patch, worried. He, more than any of the angels that I'd met, wanted a human body. Now that Samuel had one, there was no doubt in my mind he was trying to figure out if what was happening to him was the same. His eyes were coal now, but it seemed more and more often they switched to blue.

Vee was quick to change the subject, rambling on about unimportant topics I could easily talk about, too. I kept one hand on Patch's knee, rubbing it in a circle under the table.

By the time we ordered our food the silent treatment Patch was giving us was getting to me. I didn't care for the waitress, but when he only shook his head at her, I was ticked off.

"You could have said 'no thank you' and made things a hell of a lot easier," I snapped when the waitress walked away.

"I'm not up to no good Jev," Samuel, who had also lacked a voice, spoke up.

I turned to look at him. "Jev?"

"My name," Patch answered.

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask.

Patch nodded, apparently exhausted of words.

I looked from him to Vee, seeing the same look of curiosity I felt on her face.

_Why haven't you told me this before?_ I asked him silently. If he wouldn't speak, he had to answer me in my mind.

I was irritated more by his silence. It meant he didn't want to talk to me. And if he didn't want to talk to me, I would ignore him.

Conversation lagged, and I felt a frustrating sense of déjà-vu. By the time food was served we were all so hushed even the waitress noticed.

"Is everything okay?" She looked quickly around the table. Likely she was trying to gage who to direct the question to.

"Actually, no. We'll just get the bill and take our food to go," I answered first.

Vee frowned, but I knew she wanted to leave as much as I did. Double dating was now off the list of things we'd be doing together.

The silence followed Patch and me back to my house. I grumbled when I noticed I had left off the porch light. Finding keys in the dark was never fun.

Patch stood behind me, out of arms reach. I had seen him run his hand through his hair a total of five times since we left the restaurant. I was fine with his distance. And his distress.

Actually, if he decided to go home right now, I wouldn't even bat an eyelash. I was that irritated.

There was no doubt he knew I was seething on the inside. When I finally got the door unlocked I let my anger out when I slammed the door behind him.

"Angel," he said when I stormed to the kitchen. Maybe I was being unreasonable, but I didn't need him to tell me. I ignored him as I swung the fridge door open and threw my uneaten dinner on the top shelf. My mood had done a good job suppressing my appetite.

I brushed past him as he leaned in the entrance to the kitchen, partially blocking my way.

He grabbed my wrist before I got to the third stair. "I should have told you."

I shook him off and continued up to the bathroom. Patch stood in the doorway as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I kept my gaze averted as he followed me into my bedroom. I turned my back on him as I wretched my shirt up and off.

Something soft traced up my spine, only interrupted by the back of my bra. A feather.

My anger subsided immediately. I took a deep breath and turned around. Patch's eyes had turned blue. I couldn't deny the instant rush of excitement that sent my blood flowing faster. There was familiar warmth south of my belly that I couldn't ignore.

As angry as I was with Patch, I couldn't rationalize my anger. I was hurt, he was trying to apologize, and me acting like a five year old was getting us nowhere fast.

He opened his arms and I stepped into them, grateful for his patience. "Maybe I over-reacted."

Patch kissed the crown of my head and mumbled "Maybe."

"I want you to be human, but I don't want what happened to Samuel to happen to you. Promise me you won't let it happen to you. We can find another way."

He held me for a long time. Just as I thought he was going to argue he said "Okay."

I went to sleep after Patch explained his reason for withholding his name. It was simple enough; he had a ring made for me with both our names inscribed on the inside. _Nora and Jev_ was all it said. He planned on giving it to me sometime during the summer, but with all the chaos that had ensued, he held off.

As much as I wanted Patch, sleep was much more necessary.

I woke early in the morning, just after eight. My bedroom was already warm from the direct sunlight and I lounged in bed with Patch, happy to just hold him.

Sometime later Patch decided to return the favour he missed. It took me a long moment to realise that his hand was no longer stroking the outside of my hip. Instead, it had migrated inwards, drawing random shapes on the smooth skin of my thigh. My body went on full alert when I was aware of exactly _what_ he was doing.

To his request, I slept only in my bra and panties. He had ogled the leopard print, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath before I fell asleep.

My only request was that he slept naked. He easily accepted.

Now I had a good idea of what he had said. He moved from lying beside me to straddling my hips in a fluid motion. Instead of kissing me on the mouth, he sucked on the skin between my breasts, tongue darting out of his mouth to taste me.

I sat up, intent on giving him better access to my breasts when his hands went over mine. "May I? I've wanted to take this off you since last night."

He didn't need my consent as I moved my hands away, letting him take it off. He dangled it in front of his face a moment before flinging it onto the floor. He had a devilish grin when he moved down my body, returning his lips to my skin.

If there was such a thing as dying from anticipation, I might have done such a thing. Patch was agonizingly slow in his tour south. I came close to telling him to touch me when his fingers finally found purchase between my legs.

I hadn't realised how completely turned on I was until two of his fingers slipped inside me. The moan that left my lips was so loud I clasped a hand over my mouth. Patch just chuckled and pulled my hand away.

His fingers continued to move inside me, pushing in and out slightly. I felt the tender flesh being probed and bit down on my lip. It still hurt enough that the pleasure wasn't all-encompassing. But I didn't want Patch to stop. Because with every movement of his fingers the pain was slowly replaced with the steady throb of pleasure.

He had me undone in only minutes and I climaxed with his fingers inside me. "Wow," was all I could say as my chest rose and fell quickly.

Patch moved back up to lay on top of me, pressing me down further into the bed. I didn't need to look down to see he was ready for another round. His eyes were such a clear blue I didn't want to look away from them.

"Take me," I murmured against his lips.

His mouth just brushed mine lightly as I felt him push into me. I let out a squeak, adjusting to his size. It was easier, but he held still as I got comfortable under him.

It took less time, and I was glad to feel the burn change into one of pleasure, not pain. We moved slowly together. It was different this time, to little surprise. With the experience from the night before, I had a better idea of how to move under him, moving my hips in conjunction with his, rubbing my hands up and down his back, fisting his hair. Anything I did to him resulted in a growl, or a moan, or a deep kiss that left me breathless.

He returned the favour, rubbing me where we met, licking my nipples, holding me closer. I didn't even try to suppress the noises coming from me. From the looks Patch gave me, they were very encouraging.

The second time we made love was just as unbelievable as the first, and I was surprised at how sudden our climaxes hit. I was beading sweat all along my body, my lungs burned like I had run miles, and I still felt ready to go again.

"Does it always feel this good?" I asked, snuggling into his side.

"It gets even better, angel." Patch grinned. "And we have all day today and tomorrow to see how much better it gets."

"You're not even breathing hard," I pointed out, poking him in the chest.

"My need for you is insatiable." He shrugged and held me closer. "But I think we need to feed you."

Right on cue, my stomach growled. _Right, I never ate dinner._

"What do you think? Waffles with whipped cream?"

I laughed. "Yeah, and chocolate syrup and strawberries."

* * *

_Good, bad, why did I even bother to come back? Love to know what your thoughts are!_

_I don't intend on writing more to this. There is no plan, this was just a spur of the moment that kept me up until 2 in the morning last night. So I apologize if there are mistakes, this was not proof read by anyone else but me. It was left a little open ended, but that was on purpose. _

_Hehe, Jev. I really do like the name. _

_On a final note, I just hope you enjoyed this because I had a fun time getting back into bed with Nora and Patch.  
_


End file.
